


Discarded Soldiers

by DemonicSymphony



Series: Discarded Soldiers [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Military Kink, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2355905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicSymphony/pseuds/DemonicSymphony





	Discarded Soldiers

When the nights are hardest and Sherlock thinks about using again, there’s one number he calls… The voice on the other end of the phone is always gentle, albeit commanding, when it answers. It never says much other than, “I’ll see you when you get here. Come now.” because Sherlock never calls unless he needs to come, unless it’s a danger night so bad, nothing else will work.

It all started when Sherlock consulted with him on a case, going out to his house so as not to inconvenience him. After the case was over, Sherlock took him a bottle of his favorite scotch and worked up the nerve to thank him for taking care of John. Half the bottle later and too many confessions between them, they’d gone to bed together.

When Sherlock calls, there’s always a small thrill tinged with something bittersweet. Sholto hangs up the phone and prepares for Sherlock’s arrival. He lays the things out they’ll use and goes to put his uniform on.

These days, both of them are so used to hearing John’s name in bed, it’s no longer cause for awkward apologies in the moments after…


End file.
